


These are the seeds of dreams

by Kikiro (kikirochan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreaming, Dying In Dreams, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Out of Body Experiences, maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikirochan/pseuds/Kikiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think the light and sway of the trees is playing with your eyes. There are shadows moving behind the trees.</p><p>There is giggling behind you.</p><p>You turn around to confront the giggles but there is no one there. You turn back around.</p><p>A large group of shadows are slowly advancing on you, arms reaching for you, hands gripping the air around them with repetitive flexing of fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I fall in the dark_  
_as I'm filled with the energy_  
_Rising in me, I am watching From above_  
_My body as I dream (above my body as I dream)_  
_I cannot recall the clear space in my mind_  
_I've filled it with fire And the lies I had once_  
_believed (All the lies reveal themselves to me)_

You feel like you are floating. There is nothingness around you and yet you are a part of something, it is engulfing you, eating you whole.

Soft breathing. Are you breathing? No. No, you can't be. Yet you are, aren't you? Your brow furrows in confusion, but it doesn't.

How can something be, yet is not? Are you even real? Did you die? No. You are alive, right?

Maybe you can open your eyes?

Your eyes do open, or rather, a vision is granted to you.

You are nothing.

Below you, a young man slumbers in his bed. He looks familiar, his light hair splayed against the canvas that is his pillow, lips slightly open with shallow breaths, chest barely moving in a rhythm that betrays his sleep. You think for a second that you know what his eyes look like, as if you have seen them yourself.

But you don't know this boy. Or do you?

You look around. The room is littered with teenage paraphernalia that you vaguely recognize. Turntables on a board raised from the floor with cinder blocks, pictures stringed on the wall consisting of selfies, dead things in jars line a shelf. You are momentarily disgusted before a twinge of interest piques inside you and you move-float towards the shelves.

Before you can reach the object of intrigue the world changes and suddenly everything is black. No. It's glowing?

Everything is dark but it hurts your eyes with a blinding brightness. You try to face it, the need to investigate filling you.

There is a silhouette in the light. It's holding a hand out to you. Perplexed, you reach out to take the offered hand.

Suddenly, the silhouette is now running away from you. You think it is odd, why would someone offer to help you and then turn their back to you? Something inside you pains you but you ignore it. Instead, you take chase.

You think you are able to catch up to the silhouette but the light begins to get brighter, blinding you even more. Eventually the world turns white, the silhouette lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_And if you're honest with me_  
_If you aren't a liar_  
_Then just give me what I need_  
_Tell me where am I, home?_

 

 

 

"Dave."

You wake in a clearing.

First comes the warmth. A bead of sweat traveling across your forehead and disappearing into your hairline. Grass brushes your exposed skin in a breeze that is refreshingly cool.

Next is the sight. Opening your eyes reveals another blinding light. There are colors too. Blues and purples dance above you. A forest, you presume.

Last is the sounds. The rustling of leaves roars from the forest, from the silence.

You sit up, getting a better look at your surroundings. It almost seems like a path is winding through the forest. But why a forest? And aren't these colors wrong? They're supposed to be greens and browns. Well, if it were summer at least.

You wonder why you ever thought trees would be brown and green, because obviously they are not. 

Why are they called trees?

You stand, dusting off your behind, and follow the path that the clearing creates through the forest.

You think the light and sway of the trees is playing with your eyes. There are shadows moving behind the trees.

After a while of walking you reach a tree that is larger than the others. It's older, you think. 

Looking up gives you a sight of color dangling from the branches of the larger tree and those near it. The balls of color swing with the wind, hanging from a white rope.

There is giggling behind you.

You turn around to confront the giggles but there is no one there. You turn back around.

A large group of shadows are slowly advancing on you, arms reaching for you, hands gripping the air around them with repetitive flexing of fingers.

You take a step back with every step forward the mob makes.

The back of your foot hits something, stopping your retreat. You grope behind you assuming it is a tree that you might be able to climb but there is only air. Taking a glance back you see more of the shadows behind you, the thing your foot hit was a platform with one step.

You take the step up onto the platform and the hands are still reaching for you. There are more now and they are all around you, circling you silently.

They finally grab you, first by your legs and feet, then your sides and arms. They are lifting you. 

There is a loop of white rope being held onto by the hands of the shadows. They wrap it around your neck.

You fall when the shadows disappear, the rope tightening around your throat, blocking your airway. You struggle against it, your legs kicking, arms gripping where the rope bites into your skin.

But it is no use.

You go limp when you die.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cliff's edge, you turn me on_  
_You lead me on_  
_You got me on_  
_A cliff's edge, where I belong_  
_You got me on_  
_You turn me on_  
_I wanna feel that sea breeze_

 

 

 

"Please don't leave me!"

The smell of salt. The thundering sounds of water breaking over rocks. The warm ocean air.

You open your eyes again to a new scene. This is all there ever was, though. 

A grassy hill with stone ruins stands before you, moss and vines crawling up the sides.

A head ducks behind a wall, hoping you haven't seen it. But you did. Slowly you approach the ruins.

Trees are silent, green and brown. A series of caws sound far in the distance but right next to you.

You round the corner to look where the head hid behind but there is no one there. You weren't looking for anything, though.

Fingers touch the stone to find it cool and wet, your hand comes back warm and dry. You pass under an arch still standing to show that you weren't in ruins after all. The building stands new and inviting, the smell of pie filling the air.

You follow the scent to the kitchen, no pie in sight. The wooden door leading back outside is open, still swinging from its uneven hinges.

Someone is walking along a path of stones, you follow through the door. It's rotted in time on the floor of the ruins when you look back.

The person you were following is standing at the edge of a cliff. They are undisturbed as you approach. You think you know him, his dark hair, small stature. Is it a boy? No. Yes.

He spreads his arms wide to the sides before he falls forwards.

You reach the edge where he was standing, there was never anyone else here but you right now.

You spread your arms wide to the sides before you fall forwards.

You die on the rocks below.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wanna live like an animal_  
_By the skin of your teeth_  
_Put your good face on, not foolin' no one_  
_You're a jackrabbit underneath_  
_One step forward, step right back_  
_Run for the hills, honey, run for the hills, honey_  
_Run for the hills, don't look back_

 

 

 

"I'm sorry."

Wet feet. Splashing of water. Rotting matter.

You are standing in a marsh, colorful flowers on lily pads are scattered about the water's surface. In the distance is a volcano, a temple in its shadow. 

Trudging through the water, you head onto dry land and to the top of a hill. Your legs are covered in blood from the knees down, a trail leads back to the water.

A forest stretches before you, vines reaching to the ground from the canopy. Sweltering heat touches your lungs and your body moves sluggishly on the ridge of the forested hills.

You reach a mountain pulling itself out of the forest, a well worn path twisting along the edge to what looks like a cottage at the top surrounded by odd looking flowers.

You decide not to climb the mountain. You exit the forest into more hills covered in small yellow flowers.

A rumbling sounds strangely like a growl that comes from nowhere in particular.

A rainbow blooms overhead, puffy white clouds framing the edges of your vision.

Cresting a hill is what looks like a wolf, followed my more wolves. You turn tail and decide you want to climb that mountain now.

It's dark, the sun having left the sky in only a few seconds, the only light coming from the moon. You stumble on nothing and fall to the ground, unseen stones dig into your hands and knees. The water still soaks you up to your waist.

In seconds, the pack of wolves begin to surround you. You are an easy target now. There is only one wolf chasing you, it is not a wolf.

Sharp canines tear at your throat.

You die soaked in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

_When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard_  
_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 

 

 

"It's all my fault."

Concrete under your feet. Gray clouds in the sky. The smell of rain in the air.

The city is quiet at night, lights from signs shine in puddles on the ground. If you were one to smoke, you would light one up and lean casually on one of the buildings. You would never do that.

You almost wish it were snowing. 

Walking through an alley, you think you see someone flick a lighter. At the prospect of finding another being in the ghost town this cityscape is becoming, you head into the shadows of skyscrapers.

Pounding of feet on the ground, running through puddles. You saw someone turning the corner and follow with insatiable curiosity.

A deserted parking lot, the lights above flickering. Far, at the other side sits a bundle of sticks and twigs in what could be the start of a fire.

You stand in front of the unlit fire for an amount of time you would not be able to recall before a spark plays in the kindling and the wood breathes life. Slowly, the light becomes bigger, dancing and surrounding all of the wood as it sings in cracks and hisses.

Embers burst from the fire in playful wisps as they circle around you one by one. A few change colors; there are blues, greens, and purples.

With each bob and weave the wisps grow in size, some get close enough to almost burn you.

You begin to lose your breath, suffocating as the fire eats the oxygen you need.

Pulsing in an unheard laughter, they get closer to you, touching you, engulfing you.

Your body falls to the pavement burnt to a crisp.


End file.
